Breaker
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: Edward leaves...Bella gets over it...wow...I suck at summaries
1. Breaker

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own twilight…I wish**

**A/N:**** Okay, since I am stuck on chapter 6 of NAS (Not Always Safe) I am writing mainly short stories, like 3 or 4 chapters long…who knows, this little story might be the next NAS**

**Chapter 1: Breaker**

-FLASHBACK-

"You...don't...want...me?" I tried out the words, confuse by the way they sounded, place in that order

"No"

-END FLASHBACK-

I sobbed for a while, but I got over it, he was gone. However, I still walked thought the woods, slightly detached, and I heard a snap, then pain, fire. I sunk into death. I knew it was a vampire, Alice had explained a lot about their race when we were in the hotel room in Phoenix. I was just waiting for him...or her...to drain my body of blood and then it would be all over. But the only thing that came was fire. I stayed awake during the pain, 3 days of h*ll. And then it was over. Everything was different. I was a vampire. A new vampire. God save the humans.

-WEEKS PASS-

"Hey Jessica" I walked alongside my old friend.

"Hey Bella, welcome back, we all missed you so much! I feel so bad that you got sick for a while, what did the doctors say you had?"

I knew she wasn't sorry, I knew she was lying through her teeth. I knew, but I wouldn't let her know that I knew.

I am a _Breaker_. I had discovered my power; I break into minds by talking, screaming, singing, or subconsciously, with what is written on my heart. I can break into a person's mind, and know everything about them, like reading their soul. I know things about people that they themselves don't even know. I can make people feel things, see things, and think things. I can make them do anything. I can bend them to my will. I am a _Breaker _and a _Controller. _I am a monster

"Yeah, um...I had Spanish Influenza" I picked the first thing that came to my mind

"I thought that went out in the 1920's" She said

"I guess it was a hideaway spore" I shrugged

Edward Cullen had entered my life, making it paradise. He left my life, making it h*ll. Guys suck.


	2. Hello

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue!

_**Author's Best Friend's Note:**__**As some of you may have realized, which probably none of you have, this is not Connie aka I-really-do-bite. This is her best friend Kelsey aka twilighters-anonymous. Connie is left today during school to go to Alabama for her cross-country nationals, so if any of you live in Alabama and you see a short, thin girl with short/spiky black hair running, who reminds you of Alice Cullen, then it's probably Connie. Just yell, "Hey Connie!" and see if she answers or you know, you could just trip her. That would be okay too. Anyway, back to why I'm here. Since Connie won't be back until Monday (yes I know, I might die without her!) she decided that since she already has the second chapter, she would just have me update it. So, here it is! Enjoy! And go check out my stories! (Yes, I am not ashamed of a little healthy promotion of my stories.)**__**Oh, and I think this takes place during Bella's senior year at Forks High School (she never jumped off the cliff).**_

**Chapter 2: Hello**

(Bella's POV... obviously)

Biology class. Oh, wow. This class brought back memories. The door opened as I was finishing my Spanish homework. I didn't look up. Whoever it was, they weren't going to sit by me. In my changing I had gained beauty...let's just say that I am surrounded completely by boys wishing they had a date, but hey, once you've been with Edward, you don't go human.

Mr. Banner spoke, "Class, we have a returning student. Welcome back Edward."

I started laughing. Great, just great. Everyone glanced my way but I just laughed, shook my head, and said, "Wonderful," in a very sarcastic tone.

Mike, who sat behind me now, said he thought I was still madly in love with "Cullen". I glared at him. We didn't speak much. After a couple of beatings with a bar of soap in a tube sock, Mike learned to keep his mouth shut. Since I discovered my power, I found that I had no patients for humans. They lied about everything. EVERYTHING.

Automatically, out of habit, I broke into his mind, analyzing his thoughts, every action he took, every breath that came out of his mouth, every word that he said, and coded out its meaning. I did all of this unnoticeably, still conjugating Spanish verbs. Even _he_ didn't know his mind was being broken into.

The lunch bell rang, I had 4th period Biology, and had "somehow" gotten all fifth period for lunch. Not that I ate anything. My sister was with me. She wasn't really my sister, I had found her wandering on the road. Her name was Anna, but people around where I found her called her "Jewel of Death"...so I shortened it to JD. We pretended it was her initials, so of course, people in Forks call her Jewel DeNino...yeah...she's "Italian".

She has a cool power too, and I have a theory about that, but that is for another time. She is an Elementum. She controls elements, and other substances like poison. She just wills it and _*poof*_ there is a fireball in her hand, or a poison dart in the ground.

JD was sitting next to me when Edward walked up.

"Bella, could I please speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Why?"

"Go away."

"Bella," he pleaded.

"What?" I stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Go away." I shook my head.

He looked at JD. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hmmph," she turned and looked at her book.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned and walked away.

"You should be," I said.

_**Author's Best Friend's Note:**__**Kelsey again! Connie says, "Don't worry, it **__**will**__** get better! Just puttin' in some drama!"**_ _**I promise if she does anything bad (like kill someone! Again!) I will personally kill her in her sleep, if her cat doesn't do it first, (seriously! She has a deranged and evil cat! It hates me!) Okay, so, until the next time she lets me write! BYE!!!!!! :-P**_


	3. Lunch

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill**_

_**Author's note: I feel like I'm being molested by the table! Yeah! Waffle-Alope! A HAT! IT'S A CROWBAR!!!!**_

_**CHAPER 3: Lunch**_

"Bella" Edward passed me in the hall.

I ignored him, of course.

"Where's JD?" he asked trying to make polite conversation

"Hunting"

"Bear? Deer? Lion." He kept listing off names of animals until I cut him off

"People" I yelled sternly, earning some stares, and walked off, but knowing Edward, he followed me

"People? What do you mean 'people' Bella?"

"People, people, I mean people. Humans" I gestured around at the school students surrounding us.

"Where?" he asked slowly

"Indiana" I shrugged. (Sorry, I had to put this lovely state in here…I heard this one girl got kidnapped from the middle school near my high school last week! Yeah, I used to go to that middle school. I think her name was Bethany…JD ATE HER!!bwahaha…no)

JD was back for lunch, her nose pressed into a book.

"Edward wants you to sit with him." She pointed to a table without looking up from the page she was on.

"And this affects me how?" I asked

"I kind of promised that you would"

I was speechless

"Just go" she took her face out of the book and rolled her eyes.

I got up, and whispered 'traitor'. She smiled

I went over to his table and before he could speak I shook my head and told him that I wasn't going to talk to him.

He said that was perfectly fine.

I broke into his thoughts and was engulfed in emotions, sadness, happiness, and jealousy. He was sad that we weren't together anymore (his entire fault), he was happy I was sitting with him, and he was jealous of JD because she could spend so much time with me. His emotion overflow was starting to give me a headache.

"Kill it with the emotions would you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I changed the subject quickly,

"Why did you leave?"

"Are you giving up on your vow not to speak to me?" he smiled

"Why?" I repeated

"I thought you would be safer without me. But that, obviously, put you in more danger"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" my voice was laced with sarcasm

"Do you have a power?" he put his face closer to mine.

"Yes" I backed my face away from his.

"What is it?"

"Not telling"

"Please?" he asked

"No" I wouldn't let him know about the power I held over him. I broke in once again and made his brain drop the subject, but he kept talking about it.

I guess that is all just as well, his power has limitations with me, and mine with him. He still didn't know that I was messing with his mind.

"Do you know what it feels like to have another person in your mind?" I asked

"Well, I read minds, so I know what it is like to be in another person's mind. But to have another person in MY mind" he shook his head "No, I don't."

"That explains it all" I said. If he didn't even know what it was like to have another presence in your mind, your solitude, your memories…then he wouldn't be able to figure out my power.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Oh, I think you'll figure it out soon enough" I leaned back in my chair so that only two legs wer on the floor.

_**A/N: BUM BUM BUM!!!**_


End file.
